hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
England
Arthur Kirkland is a main character in the popular anime and manga series, Axis Powers Hetalia. He is the representation of the country, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland ( イギリス, Igirisu, or simply UK for short), and is part of the Allied Forces. Appearance He has short blonde hair, green eyes, and dresses in a green military uniform. His eyebrows are rather thick and prominent, a trait that is shared by his younger brother Peter. Personality And Interests Arthur used to be a pirate and tormented Antonio where he stripped his status as a powerful nation. Now, he is a gentleman, if a cynical one - and prone to rough speech. He is said be to be horrible at cooking, which has caused America to have bad taste in food. He is also apparently the `king of losing things` He is a strong believer of spirits/ghosts, faeries, magic, and other fantasy related things and has a list of spiritual residents and ghost tours. He can see beings of supernatural origin, not just fairies and unicorns from his own land but spirits like kappa from Japan. It is mentioned at least two times in the series that Arthur has older brothers (one representing Scotland, the others presumably Wales and/or Ireland), who regularly bullied him in their childhood. Relationships Francis Bonnefoy (France) Main Article: Francis Bonnefoy The two of them are part of the Allied Forces however, the two don't seem to get along and often argue of the silliest things. The two of them also try to see which one of them is better. France tried to marry England, to save himself, even though neither of them really wanted it. Alfred F. Jones (America) Main Article: Alfred F.Jones Alfred was discovered as a small child by Arthur, who adopted him and raised him as his younger brother. Arthur always drops by at Alfred's place whenever he finds time, but he always needed to return to Europe after his visits, which makes Alfred very sad. Only Alfred is capable of liking or tolerating Arthur's terrible cooking. At times he wants to complain about it but changes his mind once he sees Arthur being very happy. Arthur didn't only cook for Alfred, but he gave him toys and clothes as well. They also sleep together whenever Alfred can't sleep after reading or watching something related to ghosts. Arthur easily falls asleep however, leaving Alfred still frightened. When the Revolutionary War came, Alfred declared his independence and split from Arthur. Arthur almost won the battle but he in the end gave up, not being able to shoot Alfred. That event had always made Arthur heartbroken especially whenever American Independence Day arrives. During the World War, both Arthur and Alfred are part of the Allied Forces. Arthur often disagrees with the unusual or silly ideas that Alfred presents. In The Anime Arthur first appeared in Episode 01 where disagreed with Alfred's plan and later on began fighting with Francis before being stopped by Ludwig. Arthur briefly appears in Episode 06 with the rest of the Allies, as they spy on the Axis, and later roast marshmallows. In Episode 07, he gets irritated at Alfred for eating while speaking (of their plan to bring down the Axis). In Episode 08, Arthur attempts to feed the kidnapped Feliciano his cooking, but after he complains of the taste, the Allies send him back in a "FUCK" box. Arthur later manages to successfully capture Ludwig by kidnapping Feliciano again to use him as bait. In Episode 09, Arthur and Alfred argue over the latter's plan at an Allied Forces meeting, and proceed to argue over each others' taste in food. After re-planning their tactics, Arthur decides which members of the Allies will take down each member of the Axis. Arthur cameos in Episode 10 in Francis's series of flashbacks, first as a knight who manages to conquer France. He is then shown to have masterminded the defeat of Napoleon's army (by a pit trap), and later defeats Antonio's armada as a pirate. In Episode 11, after another Allied Forces meeting went sour, Arthur is cheered up by his "imaginary" friends. In a flash-forward to 1956 in Episode 12, a war-torn Francis proposes to Arthur, but is rejected. Later in the same episode (and back in the WWII timeframe), Arthur is shown to be spying on the Axis. After being defeated by Ludwig in Episode 13, Arthur attempts to get revenge by summoning the devil, but gets Ivan instead. Official Profiles from Other Websites http://sites.google.com/site/hetaliaindexes/simple-character-introduction England Arthur Kirkland, Age 23, 175 cm A young man with an obstinate and sarcastic personality, who has lots of rain and was a former delinquent. He likes cooking but he doesn't have any repertoire, and his food isn't edible to begin with. He's good friends with fairies and ghosts, tries black magic and summoning and is a bit of an occultist. (Even though America calls them illusions...) His drinking habits are strangely bad. He likes black tea and embroidery. Also, now and then he likes to paint portraits of of axles. There's also that one bit about how, ever since forever ago, he's been fighting with France. ----- http://myanimelist.net/character/14795/United_Kingdom United Kingdom (アーサー・カークランド, イギリス) A rainy empire that was once a pirate, now a gentleman (?) Was once a subordinate of France, but after taking the top half of France's land and getting violent with him, it's spoiled their relationship and now they're fighting buddies. As a former pirate, used to torment Spain and set up colonies here and there and everywhere. Was a pretty violent little boy. Is cynical, hates to lose, and is slightly obstinate. Seems to be cold at first, but is surprisingly devoted to someone if he becomes friends with that person. Has a real potty mouth, but is not a bad guy. Loves spirits/ghosts, faeries, magic and legends to the point where he has a list of spiritual residents as well as ghost tours. Also, is a nation that keeps appearing on the news for stupid sex acts. ----- Hetalia volume 2. Scanlation from Hetalia @ Livejournal. ENGLAND name United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Capital London Language English Birthday Unknown Flower Narcissus Rose An obstinate person with a cynical personality who has had numerous rains and was formerly a delinquent youth. He likes cooking but he has no repertoire, plus the fact that his food isn't even edible. He has good relations with faeries and spectrums. Practices sorcery and summoning which makes him quite occult (thought America says he's just hallucinating). He has a bad drinking habit. He likes black tea and embroidery. Also, from time to time, he paints portraits of axles. Since long past, he has always gotten into fights with France. Trivia *Before fans settled on the Kirkland rendering (which was more accurate from the katakana), some early fanworks referred to him as Arthur Clarkland. *He is referred to as United Kingdom (or UK) in most merchandise and in his character design on the official anime website. But in other instances, he is referred to as England, most notably in Gakuen Hetalia and the English-language preview for America's Cleaning Of The Storage. The Japanese word Igirisu means Britain but is sometimes used to refer to England (normally rendered as Ingurando in katakana or eikoku in kanji) in colloquial speech. He is commonly referred to with either name by fans, though England tends to be used to differentiate him from his brothers (that represent the other parts of the UK). *In some fanworks and official merchandise, he is referred to by his full nation name of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. *Although he's always called Igirisu in the manga and anime, historically, he would be known as simply England up until the 18th century, when The Kingdom Of Great Britain was formed, uniting both England and Scotland. In the early 19th century, Ireland was added, creating The United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Ireland. After Ireland split to declare itself independent in 1919, the Irish War Of Independence waged until 1922, when it became the Irish Free State. The northern half of Ireland would later rejoin the UK, while the southern half came to be known as The Republic Of Ireland. *Arthur has a genderswapped version of himself, minus the brows and now with twin pigtails and glasses. She has no official name but fans often refer to her as Igiko which means girl!England. *The name 'Arthur' is likely to be a reference to Sir Arthur Conan-Doyle, the author of the Sherlock Holmes series, who was famed for his obssession with faeries. It could also refer to the legendary King , Arthur. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Allied Forces Characters Category:Male Characters Category:European Characters